DC New Heroes: Flight of the Condorman!
by The Mauve Lantern
Summary: With most of yesteryear's heroes gone, new heroes must take up their legacies and bring in the new age of heroes in the DC universe! Charlie Wright, the new Hawkgirl, comes home one day to tell her mother about her new enemy. AU, one-shot. R
1. Oneshot

This story and others I'll be writing are based upon characters from a DC RPG I'm a part of online. In this game, most of Earth's heroes have died in an epic struggle to save the universe, and now new heroes must step in to fill their roles and protect the planet themselves. Hawkgirl is the first character I made for the game and, so far, my personal favorite. I'll be doing more short vignettes like this spotlighting the heroes I create, all of them leading up to a story in the near future. I hope you all enjoy!

---

**Flight of the Condorman!**

By The Mauve Lantern

**Hawkgirl**

At a quarter past four in St. Roch, Charlie Wright ran back to her home with a bounce in her step. She flew the last several feet to the front door (a habit her mother was trying to dispel) and, finding the door to be unlocked, threw it open.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called as she flew through the house in search of her mother. "Mom, you here? Mooooooooooom!"

"For Pete's sake, Charlie, I heard ya the first time! I'm not deaf yet!" her mother replied from the kitchen.

Charlie followed the sound of her mother's mock belly-aching into the kitchen, where she found the older woman chopping up a carrot. She gracefully swung through the air before wrapping her arms around her mother in a playful hug.

"And what's got you so excited, Charlie?" asked Mrs. Wright after kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"You're not going to believe this, Mom: I have an arch-enemy now!" Charlie cheered. She began to sift through the pantry in search of her favorite Choco cookies, not noticing the exasperated look her mother shot her.

"Another one? Ya say that like it's somethin' to be proud of!"

"That's 'cause you know that when you've got an arch-enemy, you're doing something right!" said Charlie. She started blissfully munching on the cookies, ignoring again her mother's horrified face. "Mmm, Chocos always taste best after a fist-pounding!"

"Charlie, at the rate you're making enemies, you'll be having the whole city after your hide by Easter!" Mrs. Wright hollered, but to no avail. The fact that her daughter had enraged another lunatic meant nothing to Charlie. So her mother simply decided to get over her surprise and find out what nutjob the "Angel of St. Roch" had beaten.

"Who was it? Someone big and tough?" asked Mrs. Wright as she poured Charlie a glass of milk.

"You're not going to believe this: it was some weird guy saying he was the real Hawkman!"

This caught Mrs. Wright's attention. Ordinarily, Charlie would fight people like a crazy Theater teacher, or a deranged goth girl, or just plain old bank robbers. But a Hawkman impersonator? She knew how much Hawkman meant to her daughter (she should know; it was Mrs Wright's idolization of the hero that started it all), so the mother wondered how her daughter handled the situation.

"What was he doing?" queried Mrs. Wright. Being a Hawk-fan herself, she needed to know if this man had done any lasting damage to the Hawk's name.

"Don't worry, he only flipped a few cars in downtown. Mr. Parker got them all fixed after the fight," replied Charlie. "The guy didn't even look like Hawkman! He wore this jetpack with wings stuck to the sides, and he was all bald, pasty, and nasty. Ew! Grosses me out just thinking about him!"

Her mother breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "So what happened?"

"Well, it all started when I was in English class..."

I was sitting there, listening to Mr. Martinez go on and on about when his mother used to teach pre-school and how those kids could learn faster than we could, when I got this text message from Mr. Parker.

TROUBLE DOWNTOWN-BUSY WITH ROBBERY IN EAST SIDE-HANDLE IT

So I replied: K- BRT

And so I needed to get out of class, right? But Mr. Martinez is really good at catching people sneaking out, so I needed some help. I sent a message to Laura saying: IM SICK. LETS GO.

ON IT, she said.

I started coughing like I'm actually sick, and Mr. Martinez actually bought it! He asked me, "Young miss, d'you need to see the nurse?"

I stopped coughing for a few seconds so I could say, "Yeah. I think I've got something bad. Can I go?"

"I don't see why not. You need someone to take you there?" he asked.

Laura raised her hand and said, "I'll take her, Mr. Martinez."

"Good, okay, but be back soon girls."

"We will," we both said. I mean, Laura would be back any minute. I was probably going to be busy for a while.

Once we were almost at the nurse's office, we split up so I could get my costume and get ready and Laura could go see the nurse for me. I ran as fast as I could to Mr. Kopper's room, and, you know Mr. Kopper; he was mopping the floor even though there wasn't anything to clean.

I told him, "Mr. Kopper! I need my costume. You've finished fixing the holes, right?"

"Huh? Whazzah?" he blabbered a little before he remembered where he was. "Oh! Charlie-girl! I gotcher cost-oom all fixed up n everythin'. Yessir, it's done real good."

"Thanks, chief!"

------------------

I got changed as quick as I could and flew away as Hawkgirl. Then I got this text from Mr. Parker that said: HURRY UP-DAMAGE

ON MY WAY, I told him.

He gave me the directions to where all the action was, and when I got to 5th and Belle, that's when I saw him there, standing in the middle of the street on top of a flipped car. He was this really skinny guy, like, no muscle whatsoever. And this pasty guy was wearing this black leotard and gray leggings (totally gross, by the way), and he was SCREAMING, "I am the Hawkman reborn! Bow before me!"

"I do NOT bow!" I shouted as I tackled him from the air. We flipped around before he fixed himself. That's when I saw he had the jetpack. "You're not Hawkman; you can't even fly!"

He just laughed like an idiot and cried, "No! I can absolutely fly! And I am super-strong! I'll show you!" So this wackjob flew down to this Chevy and stopped in front of the hood. I saw him grab the bumper and begin to lift, but he wasn't moving it an inch. And then, suddenly, the car lifted up and spun through the air before it landed on the sidewalk.

"Still don't believe me?!" the guy grinned. I swear, Mom, I've seen some crazy people, but this guy was easily the king basket-case

"Yeah, I don't believe you. You probably put super-magnets in your gloves or something crazy like that," I told him.

"NO!" he bawled. Seriously, I thought this guy was going to start crying. "I am Hawkman! You people try to make me sound like I'm crazy, but I'm strong! And I can...hit!"

All of a sudden, he rockets at me and tried to tackle me but I spun out of the way and tried to get something to hit him while he was turning around for a second pass at me. I saw this hubcap that had come off a car, so I grabbed that and flew up to the crazy guy. When I tried to smack him though, he raised his wrists up and stopped the hubcap from touching him.

"Ha!" I laughed. "I knew it! You've got magnets!"

"Enough! You shall not taunt me again, not-Hawkgirl!" the pasty guy sneered.

Oh, no he DID NOT just call me that. I tossed the hubcap away and flew straight up in the air.

"Running away, you phony?" he laughed.

"Nope. Just getting some distance," I growled at him. Once I got really high up, I looked back down at him. He had begun to climb through the air, probably to attack me, but it wasn't going to work. Before he even knew, I burst through the air and caught him in the chest. I was totally faster and more powerful than this guy's jetpack, and he knew it, 'cause he started screaming and crying all over me.

"Ohpleasedon'thurtmeIdidn'tmeananyharmI'mnotevenreallyHawkmanI'mCondormandon'tkillmeeeeeeeee!"

I stopped just a few feet away from the ground and let gravity take over after that. The dude hit his head pretty hard; if he wasn't wearing a helmet, I might have gotten in some real trouble.

So the police showed up a few minutes later and Mr. Parker was right behind them. He told me like he always does, "Get back to school; I'll take care of the clean-up."

"And so that's how I got another villain!" finished Charlie after she downed the rest of her milk.

"Wow, sounds like this guy was a total freakshow," said Mrs. Wright as she took her daughter's empty glass. In her head, she was relieved that her daughter had survived another villain and that a Hawkman imposter (no matter how off he was) had been punished.

Charlie looked over at her mother and asked, "You wanna know what I told that guy when they were taking him away?"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"I AM Hawkgirl!" she shouted as she bounded up to Mrs. Wright.

Her mother turned and hugged her daughter. "You sure are, Charlie. You sure are..."


	2. Bio

**Hawkgirl**

_**Secret Identity:**_ Charlie Wright

_**Dual Identity Status:**_ Secret, known only to a few of her friends and her mother.

_**Base of Operations:**_ St. Roch

_**Occupation:**_ Has no job given her age

_**Fame:**_ Her notoriety is increasing almost daily in St. Roch and she has begun to attract the attention of the rest of the U.S. as well.

_**Influence:**_ None at all.

_**Age (Approximate):**_ 14

_**Physical Description:**_ On most days, Charlie will wear bright clothes that help her to stand out. Her friends constantly rib her about her being 4'11" and very scrawny. All of her relatives tell her how cute she is with her shoulder-length blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, and she soaks up the attention.

_**Costume Description:**_ At first, her costume was similar to Kendra Saunders, the previous Hawkgirl, but her best friend Laura helped her to come up with something a little different. First, to protect her identity, she dons a wig with wavy brown hair and then she pulls a red mask that covers the top part of her face over her head. The mask itself has white lenses in the eyeholes, a tiny, white wing design on the forehead, and a hole in the back to let the wig out. Charlie wears a red, long-sleeved shirt that has a white stripe going all the way from her wrists and connects near the middle of her chest in a stylized 'H'. Her pants are red as well and have white stripes going up the sides and the inseam. She wears a white belt around her waist and a pair of red boots with white stripes going up the front. The gloves on her hands follow a similar pattern. All the material used for the costume was designed with putting Charlie's safety first, meaning she can take a solid hit and keep going. The mask is designed so that she can still hear and see clearly even if she flies at enormous speeds.

_**Calling:**_ Youthful Exuberance, Thrill-seeker, Protector (her mother ingrained a strong sense of justice in her at a young age)

_**Hinderances:**_ Being a kid, Charlie lacks any real experience in the world. She is deathly afraid of spiders; whenever one appears near her, she'll practically freeze in fear. Also, if she flies for too long she can grow weary and begin to slow down, making her an easier target to hit.

_**Personality:**_ Charlie is almost never serious, approaching everything in life with a smirk of confidence, be it taking down criminals or handling a math test. She likes to play tricks on her friends and family, but because she's done this for as long as she's lived, they've grown accustomed to it. Despite having been able to fly for nearly half her life, Charlie still finds ways to be fascinated by her gift.

_**Personal History:**_ Charlie's history with the Hawks begins when she was a very young girl. Once, when she was pregnant with Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Wright were at work when a group of terrorists came into their building, taking it over with ease. Though the police tried, they were unable to remove the men from the building, and the terrorists decided they would need to show that they meant business. They took Mr. Wright and threw him out one of the windows, then threatened to take more unless their demands were met. It wasn't long before a reply came in the form of flying vengeance.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl burst into the office building and quickly dispatched the terrorists. At first, Mrs. Wright was angry at the heroes for not being there sooner, but she came to see that they also lived with the guilt of being unable to save that one man. It wasn't long before the widow came to sing praises of the heroes and how they saved her when she was all alone. She remained strong and carried on with help from hers and her late husband's families, and delivered a healthy baby girl four months after that fateful day.

As a child, Charlie was surrounded by all things Hawk-related. She had a stuffed Hawkman toy that she slept with for years, an old Hawkwoman action figure that her mother bought her for her first birthday, a poster of Golden Eagle when she was five…the list goes on. And Mrs. Wright would always tell her daughter the story of how both their lives were saved by the Hawks and why she should aspire to be a hero like them.

Then came the day when she got her chance. When walking home from school one day, Charlie noticed a huge crowd gathered in front of a church; she looked up and saw a man standing on top of the old St. Paul Cathedral. She wanted desperately to find out what was wrong with the man, why everyone was trying to get him to come down, so she tried jumping up to him. It didn't work. She tried a second time. Her jump only went a little higher. When she tried a third time, Charlie rocketed off the ground and high into the air, higher than the old church roof. With her new power, she flew down to the roof and managed to talk the man down from jumping. From that day forward, she became an urban myth: "The Little Angel of St. Roch".

Time passed and her ability to fly grew greater. She could fly extremely fast, faster than any car could drive, and she could fly farther and farther with every passing year. Then came the day when Charlie heard the news that the Hawks had died fighting to save the entire universe from the greatest evil of all. In spite of her sadness, Charlie continued to fly, but this time under a new identity: that of Hawkgirl, her favorite hero of all.

_**Supporting Cast:**_

Martha Wright- mother

Daniel Wright- father (deceased)

Laura Steward- best friend

Kyle Kinsey- best guy friend

Ted Kopper- a masked hero from the 70s, Red Eagle, he is now the St. Roch Middle School's janitor.

Hawkman- the former Golden Eagle, he has returned to Earth to fill his mentor's shoes.

_**Arch-Villains:**_ Still new to the scene, Hawkgirl hasn't attracted the attention of any big names, but she is developing her own personal rogue gallery as the days go by.

_Madame Monocle:_ a teacher who has a magical monocle that allows her to project "real" illusions

_Black Spider_: a goth girl at her school who has gained spider-like abilities

_Condorman: _a lunatic who claims to be Hawkman reborn.

_**Powers:**_ Flight. Charlie can fly at extremely fast speeds, sometimes at the speed of sound. She has displayed slight precognition when her adrenaline is running, allowing her to see five-seconds into the future, allowing her enhanced reflexes.

_**Skills: **_Along with her ability to fly, Charlie is quite an adept athlete, being a jack of all trades in a sense. She has an innate sweetness and naïveté about her that makes most people like her or develop a fondness for her.

_**Special Tools or Equipment:**_ Often, when Charlie is fighting, she'll just make use of things she finds on the street (i.e. bricks, metal trashcans, larger pieces of garbage). Even though she knows Hawkman personally, Parker has yet to give her any access to his arsenal of alien tech (for good reason)


End file.
